deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ledah
is a playable character from Riviera: The Promised Land during the first chapter, but adapts a more antagonistic role later on. A Grim Angel with dominion over purifying flames and brandishes the lance Diviner known as Lorelei. Profile Ledah is a seasoned and experienced Grim Angel who, accompanied by his partner Ein, was dispatched on a mission by Hector to actuate the Retribution within Riviera. Determined and steadfast, Ledah continued to pursue his objective and departed to Riviera alone even after being separated from Ein during the battle against Aghart. Though much of his time spent in Riviera remains unknown due to his relatively small role, Ledah somehow discovered the secret of the Aquariums and the location of Yggdrasil on his own. It is here where Ledah aimed to destroy each Aquarium in order to render Ursula vulnerable as well to begin the Retribution. Ein and co tailed Ledah to prevent him from accomplishing his goal, which resulted in the inevitable battle between the former friends. Though Ein emerged triumphant, he refused to kill his friend. Ledah was left at the edge of his life, reassuring them that he'd recover given some time. He did not last long, however, as Ledah thrust himself before a fatal blow to protect Ein from the devilish angel, Malice. Having sustained serious injury, Ledah did not survive Malice's attack. With his dying breaths, Ledah had come to realize how foolish and blind he had been; he beckoned Ein and the sprites to stop the schemes of Malice and Hector in his stead, deeming himself a failure as a Grim Angel. It is here that Ledah also informs them that he sacrificed his emotions to become a Grim Angel. Ledah tragically perished in front of the only friend he had, evaporating into the ether as "essence of a fallen angel". Rose later speculates that Ledah might've regained what he sacrificed just before he died. Personality Ledah is quiet and only speaks when needed. He is hard-working, although this may be a consequence of sacrificing his emotions for Lorelei. He constantly reminds Ein that their mission takes priority and is actively bothered by his worrying and weakness. Although Ledah comes off as cold, he truly has good intentions, and was committed to his duties to his end. Appearance Ledah has red eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair that parts at his forehead. Like all Grim Angels, Ledah has large wings plumed in black feathers. His attire consists of a black cloak and red cape, complete with a white cravat around his neck. Ledah's sleeves and gloves are white; his footwear is black with what appears to be white bandages around his ankles. Gameplay Ledah accompanied Ein throughout Heaven's Gate. He is undefeatable during Stage 1 so that the player will have no trouble completing it, due to Ein starting off extremely weak with no other party members. In the GBA version, Ledah will never rejoin the party once this stage is complete. By achieving Rose's ending in the PSP release, Ledah can be unlocked for use in Chapter 8 - The Underworld. Playable Character Data * The stats marked with a * are the boosts he gets after obtaining the Mana Wisp in Heaven's Gate. Boss Data Original = |-|Awakened = Trivia *Whenever Ledah is in the party, Lorelei is mandated, allowing the selection of just three items instead of the standard four. *Ledah is the only male party member aside from Ein. Category:Characters Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Characters Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Riviera Bosses Category:Grim Angels